Lost in the forest
by BrassyKnit
Summary: A one-shot between Jill & Micaiah! This happens right after the victory at Shifu Swamp.


**Hey guys! (: Here's a little one-shot I was inspired to do right before the "One Survives" Chapter 9 part 1, when one of my support groups Micaiah and Jill had a interaction. Here you guys go, I love Jill she's my favorite character! Plus there are no fanfics with poor Jill in them :'c review/favorite/follow !**

Micaiah stretched her arms over her head and sighed as she made her way away from the Liberation Camp. She was eager to be away from all the commotion at the feast, to be alone for a little while. Her small army that day had battled a force of Bengion troops at Shifu Swamp after hearing that Daein citizens were being executed there. She felt a sort of gnawing in her stomach and her brain felt foggy and empty.

"Micaiah!" a voice called out to her. Micaiah hesitated, cursing the person who was going to interrupt her time alone before rolling her eyes slightly and turning around.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Micaiah felt a little relief exhale out of her as she saw who the person was.

Jill stood before her, the tall crimson-headed woman. Micaiah couldn't help but be jealous of the older woman's body. Jill's body was what most men would call perfect, slender, but with big breasts and curvy hips. Micaiah… well, Micaiah had average breasts, but she definitely did not have Jill's lush body.

The beautiful woman had a blanket wrapped around her neck. It flared out around her, giving her the appearance of a cape. Jill flipped her crimson pony tail before blinking at Micaiah curiously. "What are you doing out here?" the tall woman repeated her question.

The silver-haired girl shook her head, forcing most of the fogginess out of her head, and her jealousy for the other woman's body.

"Oh, I'm just going to sit out by a tree and watch the moon rise," Micaiah replied.

"But isn't that dangerous? Why not stay at the feast?" the woman's crimson eyes bore into Micaiah's luminous gold eyes.

Micaiah couldn't help looking down at her feet, as if she was answering to an angry parent before meeting the woman's eyes again.

"I just… need some alone time. Some time to think. Some time to just.. Relax," the light mage explained to the Draco knight

The woman tilted her head at the smaller girl. "Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to go get some medicine from Laura for you?"

The silver-haired girl shook her head furiously. "No! I just want to take a little walk."

The crimson haired woman looked Micaiah up and down before biting her lip.

"Well, I can't have you walking out here alone. Especially at night. Ikuza would have my head," the tall warrior strictly told the light mage.

Micaiah felt rage boiling in her stomach. She was the vice commander of the Liberation Army! Surely she could handle herself for a few mere minutes alone. Why was she being treated like a child?

"Which is why I'll accompany you," Jill looked down at Micaiah, her eyes daring her to argue. Micaiah knew better then to argue with the larger woman, who could easily carry her back to the camp and get her in some trouble with Ikuza. She was already on his bad side at the moment, for disagreeing with many of his battle tactics.

Not wanting to argue with her comrade anymore, Micaiah let out a small sigh. "Alright," the light mage reluctantly agreed, not liking that Jill would be accompanying her.

"Great!" the warrior let out a big grin before she started walking towards the forest, turning around before calling out, "You coming?"

The silver-haired girl let out a groan under her breath before running to catch up with Jill. Leaves crunched under the two girls' feet and a small, mysterious breeze ran through the forest. The two warriors walked in silence for a while before Jill spoke up.

"Hey, I was out here with Tormad practicing earlier and there's something I'd like to show you."

Micaiah narrowed her eyes. She just wanted to be alone! Was that too much to ask for? And now Jill was going to be giving her a tour of a forest like so many others! Again, Micaiah reluctantly followed Jill as she lead her, zigzagged, and up and down steep hills.

Finally, the two girls arrived at what seemed to be a hill scattered with willow trees. The tree overlooked a lake that glittered crystals in the moonlight. Micaiah let her breath out as she took in the beautiful sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jill looked up at the moon.

"Very serene," the light mage agreed, content now. The fogginess in her mind was seeming to fade away. Her heart felt lighter. A breeze stirred fallen leaves around their feet. Micaiah took a step forward, towards the top of the hill. Leaning forward, she inhaled the relaxing scent of the nature around her.

The breeze picked up again, this time a little stronger. The light mage let out a shriek as her cloak was lifted up, and in attempt to push it back down. Micaiah had not been watching her step as she lost her balance, plummeting straight off the hill overlooking the great lake.

"MICAIAH!" Jill screamed as she saw the captain of her army lose her balance and fall backwards into the lake. She could her Micaiah's screams follow her down her fall, and disappearing as she heard a huge splash.

The dragon warrior ran as fast as she could, and she was grateful she decided to leave her armor off as she sprinted down the hill and towards the lake's shore.

The red-haired warrior could see Micaiah's gasping for air, trying to stay afloat. She remembered how her captain had been complaining that she was required to wear her armor certified to her by Izuka, who told her that she was _forced_ to wear this armor while she was leader of the Liberation Army.

She could see that Micaiah was not strong enough to keep herself afloat with the heavy armor, which could not be seen under her cloak. The dragon warrior quickly shook off her boots and abandoned the blanket she had wrapped around herself and ran into the lake's icy waters, diving in.

Jill could feel her heart in her ear. What if she couldn't save Micaiah before she drowned? What if she couldn't keep herself and her captain afloat if she did get to her? All hope for Daein would be lost!

The determination to save her country's hope, and something deep inside herself she couldn't decide what it was, drove her forward. Jill could see a glint of silver from Micaiah's hair from the moonlight as she saw the smaller girl slowly drifting deeper and deeper into the dark waters.

Propelling herself forward with her long legs, Jill grabbed Micaiah around the waist with one arm while trying to bring themselves both to the surface. _I must save her!_ the crimson-haired woman thought, which gave her the determination to keep moving.

Jill finally broke to the surface, gasping for air while gripping her unconscious captain with one arm. Micaiah's armor was indeed very heavy, she was not even sure how the petite girl wore it on a daily basis.

Jill was finally gratefully for all the grueling workouts Haar had given her as she trained to become a Draco knight. _Thanks, you old cocky bastard._ The woman faintly smiled to herself as she recalled all of the strength and endurance training she had gone through in her teenage years.

Pushing her flashback aside, Jill could see the shore slowly coming in distance. Jill gasped in relief as she felt the sand under her feet as she barely collapsed on the shore with the smaller girl.

Pulling Micaiah up, she brought her further up onto the shore before laying her down on the ground. "Micaiah! Micaiah!?" Jill frantically shook her leader, trying to get her to open her eyes. _Oh no! What if she swallowed too much water? _

In a frantic attempt to save her leader, she ripped the front of Micaiah's cloak open, which revealed her heavy armor that had made her drown. Carefully, not trying to hurt her leader, but at the same time at a fast pace, removed the armor from the silver-haired maiden's body.

Micaiah had a white shirt underneath her armor, which Jill could see her red bra as the shirt was see through. It made the Draco knight blush and her heart beat picked up. Pushing it aside, Jill put her mouth to Micaiah's as she forced air into her leader's mouth while pushing down on the smaller girl's chest.

Jill had been taught this by Haar, yet again. The old bastard had taught her pretty much everything she knew. The Draco knight prayed to the goddess Ashera to save her. Hearing what sounded like a splutter, Jill quickly sat up.

Micaiah's golden eyes flashed open as life was brought back into her. Sitting up quickly, she felt water inside her lungs and she frantically coughed and spluttered as she coughed up the remaining water blocking her wind pipe. Breathing in deeply, the leader sat there in shock as she tried to recall what happened. A breeze, icy waters, safe hands, someone calling her name.. warm lips.

Micaiah blinked a few times, not quite sure if she could trust herself. Lips? Had she kissed someone? The silver-haired maiden brought her fingers to her lips, gently touching them.

"I-I had to perform CPR on you, so I guess I technically kissed you.." all of the attitude that Jill had when she first spoke to Micaiah earlier that evening was gone as the Draco knight sat there beside her, looking down at her hands.

"It's fine, I don't care Jill," Micaiah spoke softly, touching her comrade's hands. Jill's eyes met Micaiah's and she could see tears starting to form.

"I-I thought you were dead," Jill confessed, grasping her leader's small hand. "I thought I had lost you." Micaiah looked closely at the Draco knight. Had she heard Jill right?

"I, I mean the Liberation Army would have lost you. Daein's hope," Jill quickly restated, her heart beating faster every second.

"I see," Micaiah pursued her lips before suddenly letting out a small sneeze. "Ugh," she groaned, feeling herself become groggy. Had she been getting sick this whole time? Is that why she had a headache all day?

_Falling into that fucking cold water probably didn't help either,_ the silver-haired maiden sighed silently.

Both girls stiffened when they heard a howl in the distance. "That's not any laguz.. We're not even close to Gallia.." Micaiah felt her heart beat quicken. That meant wolves. Wolves were definitely not as challenging as fighting a laguz, but still quite a fight without any weapons.

Micaiah had no tomes, and the only weapon Jill had on her was a small dagger, which was still no match for a wild wolf.

"It's too dark to walk home without being attacked, and who knows if there's any Bengion soldiers out wandering around.." Jill grit her teeth. "We'll have to find a cave to stay in overnight then," Micaiah concluded, standing up.

Micaiah finally looked down on herself, seeing she was only wearing a sopping wet white shirt which was plain as day see through, and her red undergarment supporting her breasts was showing. She still had on her tight black leather pants and her black shoes.

The silver-haired maiden was already shy enough about changing in front of others, and here she was now half naked in front of one of her army soldiers. _Great.._ she sighed, her cheeks becoming a bit red.

Jill nodded reluctantly, noticing Micaiah look herself up and down and seeing from the faint moonlight her friend was blushing. The Draco knight couldn't help but blush herself as her eyes soon went up and down the light mage's figure.

Without all the armor on, Micaiah had a surprisingly full and attractive figure. With her clothes clinging to her, Jill could see every outline of her body. This sent an electric feeling run down her spine. Micaiah flinched when she heard another howl, this one even closer than the last one.

"We need to hurry," Micaiah looked around, not sure which way to go. She watched as the crimson-haired woman walked a bit further down the lake's shore to pull her boots back on and grab her blanket.

"Aye, so do ya even know where we're a'goin?" a deep voice resounded not too far from where the two woman were. Both girls froze in their place, their eyes meeting in fear.

"All I know is that a spy slippin' around in the Liberation Army Camp heard some hootin anda hollerin about tha silver-haired maiden girl disappearing, and another soldier had disappeared wit her too."

Heavy footsteps pounded the ground near them, sending the creatures around them like chipmunks scattering. "Well, we better see that wench soon so we can bring her back to camp. We'll be promoted to tha highest rank if we catch that ol' witch!" Micaiah could see a torch coming into the distance.

"Well, let's go mates! We catch us that witch and we catch us some mighty fine rewards!" a series of whoops and cheers followed after, and then the torches growing closer.

Both girls' eyes met. _Bengion soldiers!_ Jill quickly and quietly ran up to where the light mage was standing and she gently grasped the smaller girl's hand. Micaiah looked swiftly up at the taller woman before she stiffened again at yet another howl. "Follow me," Jill whispered into the silver-haired maiden's ear, her hot breath sending tingles down her spine.

Jill silently lead the way away from the loud Bengion soldiers, hoping they would not be smart enough to notice footprints on the lake's shore. After the torches fell from their sight, the two woman dashed off running, each one clinging to the other one's hand.

Micaiah was running out of breath, and her breathing came out short and stuffy. The light mage was definitely not good at long distance running, especially with a cold. Jill could feel the girl behind her slowing down, and eventually she came to a stop. Micaiah almost collapsed at the sudden stop, almost out of breath.

"Micaiah." Micaiah looked up at Jill and before she knew it, was swept up into her arms and being carried bridal style. The light mage was about to object, but she felt her limbs call out in a chorus of complaints to her. She was too tired and weary to argue.

The smaller girl wrapped her arms around the crimson-haired woman's neck and rested her head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Jill smelt of sweetness and roses. Micaiah couldn't help but sigh in content.

Jill gripped the light mage's body softly as she carried her into the dark forest. Her heart had started beating faster, and her mind was in a jumble. Jill's eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, and she spotted not too far ahead where she and Tormad had been training, spotting the burn marks from Tormad's fire magic.

It made her smile a bit in the memory, and she slowed her pace down as she walked silently through the forest, which was as alive as it could be with chirps, little animal shrieks, and tree leaves scattering.

Remembering that she and Tormad had rested in a secluded cave not too far from where they had trained, she picked up her pace a bit more, feeling Micaiah lift her head up to watch where they were headed. A shock ran down her whole body as she felt Micaiah's fingers gripping her neck, her fingernails gently digging into her skin.

Finally arriving to where she had remembered the cave was, Jill gently placed Micaiah on the ground carefully. "What are you doing?" Micaiah question the Draco knight, who only smiled and held up one finger before disappearing from her sight.

The light mage tried not to panic, for she knew that Jill would come back soon. But she felt alone and vulnerable without the older woman with her. Micaiah jumped as she heard leaves and branches being moved, and she began to tremble a bit in fear.

Though, Micaiah relaxed when she heard Jill scream out curse words and Micaiah couldn't help but smile at her foul mouth. Jill reappeared not too long later and held out a hand to the light mage. Micaiah grasped it and pulled herself up, but she was not willing to let go of her friend's hand as she lead her forward into the darkness.

Jill's hand left her grasp and not too long afterwards she heard what sounded like a sizzle, and a crack after that. All of the sudden a fire bloomed in front of Micaiah's face, and she saw Jill with her small dagger and a rock lighting the fire.

"You're quite handy," Micaiah noted, somewhat impressed by her comrade's knowledge as she sat down beside her by the fire. "Oh, yes, Haar taught me how to survive in a forest, methods like CPR, and much more," Jill informed the younger girl as she fed the fire a bit more with tidbits of sticks found in the cave.

The mention of CPR brought Micaiah back to when Jill said she had kissed her. She couldn't help but blush and look at her hands. Micaiah looked up and was shocked to see the Draco knight stripping off her clothes.

"W-What are you doing?" Micaiah asked in shock. "Our clothes are soaking wet, we'll only catch a cold if we keep them on. Besides," the tall woman concluded, stripping off her tight red tank top, "You're already catching a cold."

Micaiah nodded reluctantly before saying, "But what if the Bengion soldiers find us? They'll see us naked and.." Micaiah's sentence stopped as Jill shook her head, pointing at the cave's opening. The light mage had not noticed the willow trees outside of the cave, their long leaves and branches concealing them completely.

"Tormad and I barely even knew a cave was here until he tripped on one of the willow's huge roots and stumbled in here," Jill let out a laugh, as she pulled off her boots and her leather pants soon afterwards.

Micaiah's eyes roamed Jill's body. All Jill had on at that point was a white lacy bra and matching lacy panties. The light mage let out a silent gasp as she felt herself become wet, and she crossed her legs as if to hide it.

Jill curiously blinked at her leader as she saw the smaller girl's face turn beet red and she crossed her legs. "What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down by her friend. When Micaiah didn't reply, she said smugly, "Y'know, if you don't take off your clothes I might have to do it for you."Micaiah's eyes leapt up to the beautiful woman's deep, crimson eyes. Jill grinned. The light mage could see she was not joking, but Micaiah was so uncomfortable changing in front of others.

"Micaiah, if you get even more sick than you are now just because you won't take your freezing wet clothes off, and Ikuza finds out I could have prevented you from getting sick, he will definitely kill me," Jill was trying to find reasoning for her to take Micaiah's clothes off, when really she just wanted to touch the light mage and rip her clothes off her body.

Micaiah still shook her head in protest, scooting a bit away from the other woman. The Draco knight though crawled to her, leaning back on her haunches. Jill put a hand on Micaiah's shoulder and slipped a long finger under the sleeve of Micaiah's shirt, gently tugging at it.

The light mage's vision was becoming blurry and her lust was becoming stronger. Micaiah could feel herself getting wetter, and without her leather pants on she knew for sure Jill would see her wetness. She was sure Jill did not think of her the same way..

"Jill, stop.." Micaiah's complaints did nothing to stop the Draco knight as she continued to pull the smaller girl's white shirt off.

Jill could feel herself running on attraction to Micaiah, and all she really wanted was to make love to Micaiah. Though in the back of her mind she had her doubts, her lust that was growing stronger for the light mage each second drove her forward.

All of the sudden, Micaiah felt herself pinned to the ground, the crimson-haired woman on top of her, both of her hands holding her down by her wrists. The light mage struggled against the stronger woman, though it was in vain. In the back of Micaiah's mind, though, she wanted to be dominated by her soldier.

Jill's gently let go of Micaiah's hands, and went down to the hem of the girl's shirt, slowly pulling it up her body, her fingernails scraping gently on her stomach, all the way up to her breasts. Jill pulled the white shirt off of Micaiah, and her eyes hungrily went to the light mage's full bust.

The Draco knight was not expecting what came next as Micaiah wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. The light mage was sick. Even so, she felt so much energy and felt like she could run all across Tellius. The first kiss was sweet, innocent. A bit curious.

The second kiss was more hungry, feral as the two woman hungrily kissed one another. Their lips mashed against each other, and Jill bit down on Micaiah's bottom lip, causing the light mage to let out a low moan. Micaiah's hands trailed down to the back of Jill's bra, unclasping it. The white lacy bra fell from Jill's attractive figure and was tossed aside.

Micaiah let out a moan as Jill pressed herself against the smaller girl, sucking on the nape of her neck, letting out a popping noise. Jill's hands roamed her leader's body, touching, pinching, and cupping at skin she had been dying to touch.

After Jill was done giving Micaiah a hickey, her hands slowly ran down to the hem of her leather pants, her thumbs on the inside of the pants. Jill started tugging impatiently at the leather pants, as she could not pull them off.

Finally, the Draco knight was able to pull the leather pants off of the silver-haired maiden and throw them aside without another look. Jill was about to pull off the red bra Micaiah had on before all of the sudden a wave of pleasure ran through her as the girl under her flipped her and started kneading the older woman's breasts as she kissed Jill with a passion.

Micaiah had been sexually frustrated since she left the Dawn Brigade and became vice commander of the Liberation Army. She was a virgin, never fully experiencing sex. Sure, she had hot makeout sessions and had been close to having sex with a few men a couple times. But the silver-haired maiden had never felt comfortable having sex with a man.

Micaiah had always been attracted to women. She did not find a man's penis very attractive, or the way they touched her that made her feel vulnerable, like they were going to hurt her.

But with Jill, she felt vulnerable. And she liked it. Jill's hands gripped Micaiah's smooth back, her long fingers running up and down her back and digging her fingernails gently into her back. Micaiah and Jill's tongues battled against each other as Micaiah touched the Draco knights full bust, pinching her nipple.

The silver-haired maiden took her lips away from the older woman's, both panting loudly with lust. The light mage's lips ran down her neck, taking her time kissing Jill's collarbones and chest all the way down to her breasts. Micaiah was inexperienced making love with a girl, but she at least knew this would pleasure her.

Micaiah took Jill's left nipple into her mouth sucking on it roughly while her other hand rubbed her right one. Her tongue swirled around Jill's nipple, and she felt it harden in her mouth. Jill let out moans and ran her fingers through Micaiah's silver locks.

Micaiah switched breasts, and she gave the same treatment to the right breast as she did to the left. Jill's hands roamed from Micaiah's hair down to her bra, unclasping it. Micaiah's full breasts fell out into their full glory. Jill pulled Micaiah out of her red panties and tossed them aside quickly.

Micaiah continued to suck on Jill's nipple as Jill's fingers slowly ran down her thighs and towards her womanhood, the tip of her finger sticking into her vagina.

Micaiah let out a shriek in surprise at Jill touching her there and jumped away from the other woman. Jill sat up in shock, not sure what she had done. Both girls sat there panting, staring at one another.

"I'm sorry.. It's just, I'm a virgin and I've never had sex before," Micaiah confessed, embarrassed. Jill blinked in surprise at her. "Really?"

The silver-haired maiden nodded, blushing. "I was afraid that it would hurt if something was in there," she confessed, looking shyly at her hands.

"Have you ever had a relationship with another woman?" Jill inquired.

"N-No," Micaiah answered. "Have you ever fingered yourself?"

Micaiah's blank expression answered Jill's question. "You've never masturbated?" the crimson-haired woman asked in shock.

"Masturbated…?" the light mage looked confused. Was there something wrong with her if she never "masturbated?"

Jill saw the hurt on her friend's face and she shook her head.

"No, no! Of course not. It's just unusual, that's all," she answered. Jill brought herself closer to Micaiah again, breathing on her ear.

"Do you trust me?" Jill whispered into Micaiah's ear, her hand gently leading her back to the ground.

"Yes," the light mage whispered, a bit nervous. "I won't hurt you. Having something inside your vagina doesn't hurt, it brings you a lot of pleasure," Jill told the girl, pressing her hands on the silver-haired maiden's thighs to move them open.

"It may feel a bit strange at first, but trust me.." Jill seductively murmured to her friend, her fingernails gently scraping Micaiah's clit. Micaiah gasped, breathing in deeply at the feeling. Jill slowly started to rub around the light mage's vagina, making Micaiah wetter and wetter each moment.

Micaiah moaned, her fingers digging into the ground. Hearing Micaiah moan turned Jill on, and she slowly inserted one finger into Micaiah's womanhood. Micaiah felt herself tense up as she felt Jill's finger inside of her.

"It's alright, relax," the Draco knight's eyes met Micaiah's and the silver-haired maiden nodded. After a few moments, Micaiah began to get adjusted to the feeling of Jill's finger inside of her. Micaiah moaned, giving Jill permission to start.

Jill slowly began to finger her friend, moving in and out Micaiah's vagina. Micaiah let out a series of moans, moving her hips along with Jill's rhythm of fingering her.

"More, Jill, fuck me aaaaaaaaahn more," Micaiah moaned out to Jill, and she happily did as she was told, sticking a second finger into Micaiah.

Micaiah had never felt like this before, and it was wonderful. The Draco knight loved hearing the beautiful girl moan out her name and beg her to fuck her more. Jill could feel Micaiah getting closer to an orgasm, and Jill wanted to make Micaiah love this feeling. Jill tentatively stuck a third her third finger into her.

Micaiah moaned in surprise from the feeling of having her vagina being stretched. "Jill, aaaahn yes more Jill!" Micaiah screamed out in pleasure to the Draco knight. Jill started to roughly finger Micaiah, feeling her muscles tense up before and orgasm came.

Micaiah arched her back in pleasure as her orgasm rode over her like a wave, filling her up with pleasure. Electric tingles ran all the way from her chest down to her thighs as she let out a soft moan as her juices ran out down onto her thighs. Panting, Micaiah closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

Jill smiled, seeing her friend in so much pleasure. "Oh my, we have a little mess here," Jill smirked, licking her finger that Micaiah's juices were on. "I guess I'll have to clean it up, hmm?" The crimson-haired woman's voice was muffled as she face went down into Micaiah's womanhood, her tongue tickling her clit.

Micaiah bucked her hips, begging Jill to put her tongue inside of her hot core. Jill obliged, her tongue boring deeper and deeper into the light mage's wet vagina. Jill gently gripped Micaiah's thighs as her tongue swirled around inside of her leader.

Jill was getting wetter and wetter from Micaiah's moans, and she herself wanted Micaiah just to fucking touch her. Micaiah looked up, feeling guilty that she was the only one really feeling any pleasure while they had made love. Leaning up, her hands gripped the side of Jill's face as she moved Jill up from her womanhood to kiss her.

Micaiah could taste her juices on Jill's tongue as their tongues swirled with one another as Micaiah pulled off Jill's white lacy panties. Pushing Jill down, Micaiah rammed two fingers into Jill, causing her to scream out in pleasure.

Jill could barely suppress her moans as Micaiah roughly fucked her with two fingers. The Draco knight pulled her friend up to her lips and began to mash against each other. Jill pulled away from Micaiah to pant out, "G-Get.. My..dagger.." Micaiah looked confused, but did as she was told.

Micaiah took her fingers out of Jill and crawled over to where Jill's small dagger was. Looking confused, she crawled back between her friend's thighs before it dawned on her. Getting her drift, the silver-haired maiden smiled seductively as she stuck the hilt of the dagger into Jill's vagina.

Jill moaned, panting and begging Micaiah to fuck her more as Micaiah continued to ram the hilt of the dagger in and out of Jill's wet womanhood. Though the dagger's hilt was not as long as one of Micaiah's fingers, it was thick enough that it was like sticking three fingers in at once.

"Micaiah, more, fuck Micaiah!" Jill screamed out as Micaiah quickened her pace, moving the dagger's hilt faster inside of her soldier. Jill screamed out in pure ecstasy and her orgasm tumbled down on her, her juices running down her thighs and onto the ground. Micaiah took the dagger's hilt of Jill's vagina, licking it up and down.

Micaiah then tossed the dagger aside, pulling the blanket near them as she intertwined her legs with Jill's and Jill's arms wrapped around her smaller frame. Both girls smiled in sleepy content as they looked at one another, seeing the other in a new light.

"Well, we'll have to do this again," Jill murmured, halfway falling asleep as she felt Micaiah's fingers run up and down her stomach. "Yes, of course," Micaiah replied, their lips meeting in one last kiss as they both fell into a dreamy sleep in each others arms.


End file.
